Narcisa se contemplaba en la laguna
by Lady Debar
Summary: Oneshot. PreOoF. Narcisa practica la indiferencia hacia el mundo, y éste rara vez se interpone en sus sueños. Oneiromancia, autismo, y la pérdida de una persona querida. Aunque ignores el mundo, éste no siempre corresponde al favor...


**Nota**: _esta historia es una de las más raras que he escrito. Tenía ganas de hablar de Narcisa, un personaje que sólo en las fics tiene alguna relevancia, al menos hasta el sexto libro donde adquiere una mínima. Cuando lo escribí aún no había salido ni la quinta novela, así que os podéis imaginar... Narcisa por aquel entonces era un personaje totalmente bidimensional, así que me dio por pensar cómo podía ser la historia vista desde ella, una persona que deja que la releguen a esos papeles. Se me ocurrió que podía ser que todo le diese igual… Me gustó la idea de una Narcisa totalmente indiferente al mundo, incapaz de manejar el mundo real pero completamente volcada a su mundo interior… Y creo que es un estupendo prefacio a "Oneiros", un cuento que escribí sobre una idea original de Molma, en el que Draco atraía gente a sus sueños, creando un espacio propio, cerrado y obsesivo donde los que soñaban compartían sus visiones. Narcisa, sin embargo, parece tener ese poder más controlado que él… Y ser más autista que su hijo. Pero bueno, los Slytherin siempre me han parecido emocionalmente ineptos. ¡Espero que os guste!_

Narcisa se contemplaba en la laguna… En sus sueños siempre había una suave brisa y una agradable oscuridad, el agua negra y reconfortante se extendía ante ella y su reflejo siempre parecía vagamente distorsionado. Le gustaba aquello, estar arrodillada y rodeaba de inquietos susurros, mirar una cara desigual y envuelta en cálidas sombras, ferviente humedad y manzanas de un rojo casi luminoso. Amaba aquel lugar de sus sueños más de lo que amaba a nadie en el mundo. Cada noche, antes de dormir, conjuraba aquella imagen hasta que la invadía toda y ya no permitía que se le apareciesen otras. Tenía un control completo sobre sus sueños.

&&&

Cuando conoció a su prometido, el hijo de la acaudalada familia Malfoy, no se sintió decepcionada por él. Era de su edad, atractivo a su casi femenina manera, educado y burlón. La trataba con una cortesía distante que le resultaba extremadamente cómoda. No invadía unos sentimientos que ambos daban por sentado que no tenía. Sus ideales políticos eran idénticos, sus hijos heredarían belleza y fortuna de ambos progenitores.

La primera vez que los dejaron solos, lo primero que hizo fue estirarle de una de sus trenzas. Ella respondió pellizcándole la mano con fiereza. Después de ese intercambio, todo fue como una seda.

Tenían diez años.

&&&

No supo que se educaba a los Sangre Sucia hasta su llegada a Hogwarts. Siempre los había oído nombrar con desprecio, y los consideraba poco mejores que animales, molestos y despreciables. Probablemente, sucios. Sin lugar a dudas, inferiores.

No quiso ir a la escuela. Quería permanecer en su enorme mansión, en la que nadie ni nada la molestaba. Sus padres, no obstante, no prestaron oídos a sus quejas, amenazas y rabietas. Visto lo cual, tuvo que conformarse.

&&&

En la estación se encontró rodeada de gente y ruido. Narcisa cerró los ojos y se concentró en su laguna, en las rojas manzanas, en las cálidas aguas negras. Abrió los ojos al notar un tirón suave en una de sus trenzas. Era Lucius, claro está.

El le sonrió, y juntos entraron en un compartimiento. Allí se instalaron también una guapa chica pelirroja y otra muchacha. "¿Será una Weasley?", susurró con desdén Lucius a su oído. Narcisa sacudió la cabeza: ninguno de esos muertos de hambre tenía esa suave piel como la crema, ni esos ojos felinos e inteligentes. Su pelo, más que de ese tono zanahoria subido, era de un bonito castaño rojizo.

Compartieron unos dulces, y charlaron un poco. Lucius lo hacía en un vago tono petulante, hipnótico y soporífero como el de un moscardón atrapado. Empezó a hacer cada vez menos caso de sus palabras, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo le estaba mirando la chica.

Temblaba de rabia. Cuando Malfoy añadió algún comentario sobre la evidente inferioridad de los nacidos muggle, ella se levantó de un salto y le encasquetó su zumo de calabaza en la cabeza.

-¡¿Estás loca!?

-Espero no haberte molestado –respondió ella con furia-. Estate tranquilo, los regueros de zumo le quedan mejor a un Sangre Limpia que a alguien tan obviamente inferior como yo.

Salió dando un portazo. Se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡¿_Ella_ es una Sangre Sucia?!

&&&

Se llamaba Lily Evans. Si bien no era una belleza, como la propia Narcisa, sí que hacía que muchos se giraran a mirarla. Tenía una vitalidad y una fiereza que la hacían tan atractiva como un pequeño animalillo salvaje, diminuto pero dispuesto siempre a defenderse. Era terriblemente independiente.

Narcisa no estaba muy segura de qué pensar sobre ella. Aunque durante todo el primer año se fue ganando fama de listilla, geniuda y respondona, también era obvio que cada vez más gente se hacía su amiga, o la admiraba de lejos.

No era más que una bestezuela, se dijo a sí misma.

&&&

Durante su cuarto año en la escuela, Lily se fue haciendo más y más popular. Los chicos la aleteaban con cumplidos, se le hacían pequeños regalos, era la favorita de los profesores.

-No sé qué le ven –bufó Lucius-. Ni siquiera es guapa.

Narcisa no opinó al respecto. Lily no era guapa en un sentido común de la palabra; simplemente era bonita. El hecho de que además soliese estar demasiado ocupada con asuntos de mayor importancia que su físico aumentaba su magnetismo y atractivo, en vez de disminuirlo.

Incluso aquel imbécil de Potter se había dado cuenta de ello. Cada vez que Lily se acercaba, él se volvía más idiota de lo que era, para secreta diversión de Narcisa.

&&&

Un día vio como Potter le hacía una insinuación a Lily. Ella le rechazó, con desprecio. Sonrió para sí: ella era muy superior a él, aunque él fuese una estrella del Quiddich y Sangre Limpia, y ella sólo una Sangre Sucia, Prefecta de Gryffindor y relamida.

Lo que le irritó fue oír una conversación después entre las chicas, comentando las virtudes de Potter, y captar como la distraída mirada de Evans era atraída de forma inconsciente hacia el joven.

El hecho de que después de ello se le acercara, aunque sólo fuera para gritarle porque, de nuevo, estaba molestando a Snape, le hizo fruncir el ceño.

&&&

Se miraba en el espejo, peinando su largo cabello pálido con un peine de oro hechizado para que, a cada mechón, recitase halagos y cumplidos. No sabía por qué estaba tan molesta. Lanzó el peine al otro lado de la habitación.

Había alguien aquella noche invadiendo su espacio privado. Alguien caminaba sobre las quietas aguas negras, provocando ondas que no le dejaban verse reflejada. En su sueño, ella esperaba, sin poder moverse. Se despertó aterida de pánico. Era la primera vez que aquel lugar se le iba de las manos. Salió de su cama de un salto y fue hacia el baño.

Se encontró con ella allí. Se giraron y se encontraron mirándose a los ojos.

Lily había estado llorando.

Narcisa no supo qué hacía. En silencio, alargó la mano y le secó las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué…?

No la dejó continuar. La abrazó con tristeza, dejando que su lugar secreto se desbordase sobre las dos.

-¿Qué pasó, Lily?

Nunca había pronunciado su nombre.

-Potter…

A borbotones, la otra chica le contó su historia: había pillado a Potter y sus amigotes in fraganti en una de sus habituales trastadas. Les había tratado de detener y cuando, furiosa, les había amenazado, Potter la había besado. Ella, por supuesto, le había abofeteado. Narcisa bufó, divertida y orgullosa. Lily, sin embargo, no podía dejar de llorar.

Realmente, no había para tanto. Narcisa pensó que ella jamás lloraría por una banalidad semejante. Se había imaginado a Lily más entera que eso. A menos que realmente le importara Potter… De nuevo sintió rabia.

No obstante continuó acunándola entre sus brazos.

&&&

A partir de entonces nació una extraña amistad entre ellas. No siempre andaban juntas, pero a menudo quedaban bajo los árboles y charlaban. Lily hablaba más, era expansiva y extrovertida. Narcisa solía escuchar. Se ayudaban mutuamente con las asignaturas. La rubia salía ganando con esos encuentros; obviamente, Lily era mucho más inteligente que ella.

Muchos, entre ellos su prometido, le reprocharon su relación y le negaron la palabra. A ella no le importaba. No es como si se estuviese perdiendo gran cosa, la verdad.

Cuando acabó el colegio dejaron de verse. Se habían unido a hombres en bandos contrarios, no podían seguir juntas.

&&&

La noche que Voldemort fue derrotado, Lily y ella se encontraron por última vez. Narcisa la contempló acercarse sobre las aguas negras, la única persona a la que había permitido perturbar su laguna.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró.

-Estoy muerta –respondió ella con su sonrisa de siempre. La Slytherin se quedó un instante helada, luego empezó a llorar calladamente, como jamás había hecho ni volvería hacer.

Su amiga la abrazó.

-Sssssh. Todo va bien. Estoy con James…

-Odio a James. Ojalá no te fueras nunca… ¿Por qué dejé que ese estúpido nos separa?

-¿Te refieres a mi marido o al tuyo?

-A ambos… -sorbió con furia-. A ambos.

-Adiós, Narcisa. Eras mi mejor amiga, y siempre te quise. Sólo quería despedirme de ti… Nunca nos dijimos adiós.

Narcisa elevó sus ojos grises hacia los verdes de Evans. Luego se levantó y le besó la frente. Era más alta que ella, cosa de un palmo o más. Lily era muy pequeña. Siempre lo había sido

-_Au revoir_, querida –susurró-. No te olvidaré nunca…

-Adiós…

Narcisa despertó, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No. Eso jamás. No digas eso, no…

Se levantó y contempló a su hijo, dormido. No sentía nada por él, como tampoco por su marido. Toda ella parecía haberse vuelto de hielo.

&&&

Narcisa se contemplaba en la laguna. Nada perturbaba las aguas negras, nada volvería a hacerlo jamás. Las manzanas se habían podrido y adornaban unas arenas frías, plateadas, con sus formas arrugadas y grotescas. Lo que había sido un ambiente cálido y suave se había vuelto helado, pero a ella no le importaba, no lo sentía ni se estremecía por ello.

En la orilla brotaban flores de un suave tono violáceo. La única concesión al color en aquel rincón secreto de sí misma. Lilas.

**FIN**


End file.
